


Love Bites

by FireFly18



Category: Love Bites - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Half-Vampires, Half-demons, Love Bites, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFly18/pseuds/FireFly18
Summary: As the night may settlethe dust will fallblood will be sheddespair will come to allOne will riseas their wings unfurla half-blooded vampirewill save the world"When a prophecy is foretold, it can carry the weight of the world with it, and put many at a great risk. There are those that would try to change their destiny, change their fate; but they cannot, it is impossible. Yes, this story may sound like many others told like it, and it is true that some may not find it to their liking. But to the ones who lived this story? Well, they come to the fortune tellers asking us for ways they can change the future, they want to know all things, there is a reason I speak in rhymes, my child, it is the ruling of the seers, because all we want is for everyone to find their own way to their destiny." - Madame Well





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first book that I'm writing, so feedback would be greatly appreciated! I'm gonna try and get out chapters regularly, but I'm gonna warn you, I may not be too terribly consistent. I really hope you enjoy this!

The Demon King had raised the point of the black sword of death to Jonathan, who had fallen into a stance, his own curved sword poised above his head.  
Again silence, deadly this time.  
"I am the king of the Demons… for ages. I have taken the lives of thousands. Of supernatural and human alike. A thousand powers in a thousand hearts. This energy I have used to strengthen my own powers. With this, even my daughter’s coronation cannot weaken my powers."  
"But why," Jonathan asked, "why did you take the lives of so many innocent? What would it accomplish? If this all started over a stupid feud, let it end here."  
Laughter. "A pittance, I agree, but this is not over a feud."  
“Then what?” Jonathan asked, trying to draw out the time. The Demon King laughed again. The deep blood chilling laughter rang through the cavern. Jonathan took a breath and widened his stance, trying to raise the energy level that had already depleted. Another blast of energy might have bad consequences.   
“Power.” The Demon King said with such depth in the word that it shook Jonathan’s very being, shattering his very composure. “The ones sacrificed are the first of many for my new kingdom. I’m tired of the humans being so ignorant. There will be order in these dimensions. You’re too weak to understand.”  
Jonathan struck first, but his blade was blocked by a shield of pure energy. He crouched, deflected the powerful counterstroke, and swept the figure's legs out from beneath him. The demon toppled backward but managed to roll effortlessly back to his feet. Laughter rang from the helmed face.  
"Most memorable!" he cried, falling upon the young boy.  
And Jonathan felt himself pressed. A rain of mighty blows, forcing him back, hammering into his already battered body. Even if he tried to defend himself, chances are he would let his anger get to him. He owed it to Sergio not to let that happen. But Jonathan could sense something was wrong, something other than this. It felt like a part of his heart was being ripped out of his chest.  
He heard a voice call out from behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have revised the chapters of this and from here on out the chapters that were originally there have been changed slightly, and there should be new chapters coming!

As the night may settle  
the dust will fall  
blood will be shed  
despair will come to all

One will rise  
as their wings unfurl  
a vampire of the light  
will save the world

Sergio shot up in his bed, sweat rolling down his back as he shook off the cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sighed softly and got up. He needed to go out and think for a bit. He walked out of his room and onto the front porch. 

"Same thing..." he muttered to himself as he closed the door and he walked to the edge of the porch, leaning on the railing. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the ink embedded into his back shifting, changing, until it broke free from his skin and unfurled into wings the color of black charcoal. He rolled his shoulders, flexing them a bit before he climbed to the top of the railing. He took a breath and jumped off, his wings catching the wind and pushing down, sending him up before he reached the ground.

"I thought I'd find you here." Sergio looked behind him and smiled lightly, seeing a tall and familiar figure standing at the edge of the roof of the building he had landed on. 

"Hey Mark." Sergio said standing up. "Don't tell me you tracked me again." he raised an eyebrow in question. Mark laughed lightly.

"Not this time." he said walking over. "You're gonna worry your mother." Sergio sighed and his shoulders dropped.

"Another nightmare. I'll be back before morning." he said brushing it off. Mark gave Sergio a look, raising an eyebrow. Sergio had a bad habit of underplaying things that were bothering him.

"The same thing?" he asked. Sergio nodded lightly. 

"Yeah." he said. It was the same dream for nights on end. He was standing in the middle of a field, bodies littering the ground and blood drenching the very earth. The sky was dark and stormy, and he was in so much pain. Then he could see a face... a guy... he had never seen this guy before... but he felt connected at the same time. This guy would come closer, and hand him a locket, and then a spear came rushing at him. He would wake up just before the tip pierced his heart, drenched in a cold sweat.

"Maybe you should talk to Ilka." Mark said frowning. Sergio rolled his eyes.

"All she does is talk in riddles." he said. 

"She's a prophet." Mark replied, as if that was all that was needed. "You know the rules."

"'So to not change how fate turns its tide, a prophet shall not give all there is to see.'" Sergio recited dully. "But how can she help me?" Mark shook his head with a shrug and he offered a small smile.

"She might know what the dream means. For all we know you could be seeing the future." Sergio shook his head. 

"Seeing the future? Mark, I'm half human, not half prophet." he said frowning. Mark shrugged. "It happens." he said sitting down. Sergio sat down next to him. "You sound like my mom." he said. 

"Older brother figure, mother, what's the difference?" Mark asked smirking lightly. Sergio punched his arm with a small grin. "Easy there, tiger. I can still kick your ass." he chuckled. Sergio laughed lightly. "I'm getting there." he said. Mark smiled and then his expression turned somber. "I did need to tell you about something." he said. Sergio frowned lightly, his expression turning more serious. "What's that?" he asked. 

"It's your father. He needs to speak with you." 

Sergio raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “My father?” he asked. “What could he want?” Mark sighed and he looked to Sergio, serious this time. Sergio felt his stomach drop slightly. Mark’s eyes were sharp and calculating, and it always made Sergio worried about what was to come.

“There’s been a demon sighting near the castle.” Mark said, his tone grave. Sergio frowned quietly. Demons. Vampires and Demons had been at war since before he was born… though he could never really understand why the two species hated each other so much. Their kingdoms were on opposite sides of the Nether Realm, and they almost never crossed paths on a normal basis. In reality, this battle was more like how the Cold War was between Russia and the United States. Sergio had studied that war with fascination before, though after making the connection it was not as much fun.

“Did my father get the demon into custody?” Sergio inquired. Mark shook his head. “No, she got away.” he answered frowning. Sergio let out a sigh and he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Is there any reason my father would want to talk to me in person? You already told me everything, right?” he asked. Mark shook his head. “Then what is it?”

“It’s Lysander, he got into some trouble with the King.” Mark said. Sergio sighed. Lysander did have a temper sometimes…

“What did he do this time?” Sergio asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“He mouthed off to the King, his Majesty wouldn’t let Lysander into the meeting discussing the demon.” Mark replied rolling his eyes. Sergio could not help but to raise his eyebrows at that. While Lysander was not an official knight or warrior like Mark was, he was still an important figure. He had been Sergio’s body guard since they were both children.

“Why wouldn’t father let him into the meeting?” Sergio asked. Mark frowned quietly. Sergio sighed at that. “Yeah, yeah. My father’s word is law, if he says something he doesn’t have to give an explanation; but that is no excuse, Lysander’s gone to all the previous meetings.” he said. 

Mark shrugged, having not questioned this decision previously. “I’m not entirely sure myself, though your father does wish to discuss the matter. He believes that your lifestyle in the human realm has influenced Lysander to disobey.” he said. 

Sergio laughed lightly. “Lysander’s been a troublemaker since he was in the womb.” he smirked. Mark sighed at that and he pulled off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sergio relented and he shook his head at Mark's annoyance. “Fine, fine. I’ll talk to him about his behavior, but I know it won’t do anything.” he said. “I think Lysander just wants to be able to have more freedom.” was the afterthought. 

Mark nodded and he turned to Sergio again. “Thank you.” he said. “You know that I would let you off the hook any other time, but he was adamant.” 

Sergio frowned quietly. “If he’s doing this to make me spend more time at the castle it won’t work.” he said.

“He’s your father-!”

“And he left my mother for Julia.” Sergio interrupted frowning. “He was sleeping with Julia while he was with my mom, and it’s sick, but the fact is he chose Julia, after getting my mom pregnant with me.” he glowered quietly. Mark frowned quietly, and Sergio could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to come up with a response to that. “Don’t say anything…” he shook his head with a sigh, calming and steeling himself. “I’ll go talk with him. I can’t avoid him forever; no matter how much I want to.” 

Mark nodded. “That’s good. When should he expect you?” he asked. 

“Tomorrow night.” Sergio replied. 

Mark nodded lightly, accepting the response. “Alright, I’ll let him know.” he said before stretching out his wings. Sergio nodded and he sighed. “You should head back, the sun is rising.” Mark said walking to the edge of the building. Sergio chuckled. 

“As if I would burn.” he said smirking. 

Mark chuckled. “Yeah, right. Just get home.” he said before he pushed his wings down and took off into the air. Sergio smiled and he flexed his wings before taking off as well, flying back to his home.


	3. Chapter 2

In the darkest of times  
When all hope seems lost  
There will be a love  
That breaks all bonds

Though some will disagree  
And some will scorn  
This is the light  
That shines in the morn’

Lysander stood in the center of a large field, a circle of cloth target practice dummies surrounding him, each with an ‘X’ where the heart would be. His jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed as they raked over each dummy. He could easily imagine each one held judgmental eyes and a permanent frown, scrutinizing every single damn thing he did. He looked down to his hands, a small ball of fire manifesting from nothing in his palm. His eyes glanced to the dummies around him once more before he let out a bellow, hurling the flame towards one of the dummies. The fireball slammed into the dummy’s chest and the cloth began to burn. With another yell, Lysander chucked more fire towards the dummies, each hitting the ‘x’s with precision. He stood for a moment, watching them burn slowly as he fumed. When Mark approached him from behind, Lysander turned, having heard the taller male approach him.

“Did you find Sergio?” he asked. Mark nodded. 

“Yes, he is coming to talk to his Majesty tomorrow.” he replied looking to the dummies with a slight grimace before he turned to Lysander again. “Lysander, did you seriously have to destroy all of them?” he asked.

“No.” Lysander bit out walking to the dummies and kicking one of the smoldering cloth targets over. Mark shook his head as he walked over, before he waved his hand over the dummies, repairing them. Lysander rolled his eyes. “Show off.” he muttered. 

“Lysander you cannot go destroying things every time you get upset.” Mark groused frowning deeply.

“And you can’t always talk to me like I am a child.” Lysander said with a frown.

“You are a child the way you behave.” Mark said firmly. Lysander turned to Mark fierce glint in his eyes. Mark glared at Lysander cooly in return, keeping his stance with his arms crossed over his chest. The younger male growled, his face red and his eyes dark like smoldering coals. He snarled and clenched his fists tightly as he turned before storming off. Mark let his arms drop and he let out a deep sigh, glaring as he looked after Lysander. He could never get around Lysander’s fiery temper, and in this state there was no reasoning with the boy. He would just have to wait until Lysander cooled off. This was so unbelievably frustrating…

Lysander walked down the long and elegant hallways in the palace. He found that looking at the mauve colored walls helped him relax somehow. He snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared over his palm, light shining from the small flame in the dark hallway. The sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway as he walked, muttering about how there was no reason to have a castle this big when only a couple of people actually lived here. 

Upon reaching his room, Lysander put out the fire on his fingers and he opened the door, stepping into the darkened room. He walked over to his bed and he sat down, laying back on the soft comforter.

“It's not fair.” he sighed turning onto his side. “Just because he was born in the view of the prophecy.”

“‘And in the darkness there will be a light greater than all others, creating peace, despite the spirit of fire’.” a voice sounded by the window. Lysander shot up in his bed and he looked to the window, a flame flickering in his hand. There was a figure sitting on the windowsill, looking out to the rising sun. He then turned to look at Lysander, a glint shining over his dull eyes that sparkled like the stars in the night sky. Lysander took pause at the sight of that and he frowned in confusion. “Surprised? I can imagine.” the man said turning his head to the outside world again.

“Wait… you’re blind?” Lysander asked incredulously. The man chuckled, moving his lanky arms out to stretch them over his head.

“Not exactly.” the man replied with a smirk. 

“But… your eyes…” Lysander trailed. The man’s smirk turned towards Lysander this time, but they were a sharp blue now, clear as day. Lysander’s eyes widened. “Wait… how?”

“You gonna finish any of those statements?” the man asked. “Or should I just try and conjure an answer from random words?” Lysander grimaced and he scoffed.

“You shouldn’t talk to me like that, you don’t know who you’re dealing with.” he said.

“Does anyone else?” the man asked simply.

“What?” Lysander blanched, the question throwing him off. The tall man stepped down off of the windowsill, the movement seemingly effortless as he kept his eyes locked with the vampire in the room. He walked over to Lysander slowly, his eyes locked with the temperamental vampire.

“I said, does anyone else know who they’re dealing with? The King certainly acts like he doesn’t.” Lysander growled quietly at the comment.

“Who are you?” he asked. The man held out his hand in a formal greeting.

“The name’s Alec.” the man said holding his hand out. Lysander looked at it as if it this “Alec” was holding a handful of worms to him, an eyebrow raised. “Okay, not a handshake person, I get it.” Alec said withdrawing his hand and pushing both into his pockets.

“What kind of a name is Alec?” Lysander asked. Alec smirked slightly.

“The kind of name that is mine.” he said. “Is there an issue with my name, your highness?” Lysander’s eyes widened and he quickly looked to the door to make sure that no one heard. “How in the Hell do you know that??” Lysander snarled. 

Alec grinned toothily. “I had a hunch, you confirmed it.” he said. Lysander pinched the bridge of his nose and he grimaced.

“Damn it…” he breathed. “Is there any reason you’re telling me this information? Is this blackmail of some sort?” he asked. Alec shrugged as a response.

“Nothing like that, I just want to know what the big secret is.” he said lazily walking around the room and looking around before sitting on the edge of the bed. “I mean, there’s no real reason to hide it. If anything, it’d be the ‘other’ prince that would need hiding.” Lysander sighed and glared at Alec.

“Like I’d tell you.” he growled. “I don’t even know you.”

“But you know my name.” Alec said with a grin.

“And do I know anything else? No. So I suggest that you leave me…” Lysander turned to tell him to get out, only to find that there was no one in the room now, the window wide open now and a wind blowing in, “alone…” he finished with a sigh, sitting down on the bed. That man... where on earth did he come from? Where did he get his information? What the hell was with his eyes? They were all questions Lysander, frankly, did not want to deal with right then. He was tired, and he wanted to sleep. He didn't understand how Sergio did it, staying up all day with the bright sun. He yawned and stripped before pulling the covers over himself, laying on his side to look at the now closed window. He quickly shook his head, attempting to rid his mind of the vision of the strange man, Alec, and he shut his eyes tightly, willing for sleep to come.


	4. Chapter 3

Darkness will consume  
Though not like most  
Not a physical darkness  
But one that clouds the mind

A strength that most do not think about  
A power will take over  
And in the darkness there will be a light greater than all others  
Creating peace, despite the spirit of fire

Sergio found himself standing at the entrance to his father’s home. The large doorway was always rather intimidating. It did not exactly say “home”. He lifted his hand and he knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it. He knew how his father was or he would just open the door himself. He was surprised, though, when Julia opened the door, and not one of the many people that worked for his father. He was greeted with a warm smile.

“Sergio, it’s so good to see you.” she said opening her arms out. Sergio sighed and he could not help but to smile at her inviting atmosphere. He accepted the hug; he had no qualms with her after all. She smiled and squeezed him lightly before stepping back to let him in. “Your father’s been expecting you.” she said as Sergio stepped in. He sighed and nodded.

“Thanks. Is he in the throne room?” he asked. Julia chuckled lightly. 

“No, he’s in his office.” she said. Sergio nodded. Well, that was certainly a surprise. Normally he could be found addressing the issues in his kingdom. 

“Thank you.” he said before he began walking towards his father’s office. He looked around as he walked, seeing some new paintings hanging on the walls. A new portrait of his father caught his eye and he sighed. His father certainly was no stranger to narcissism. He shook his head and he knocked on the door to his father’s office.

“Come in.” a gruff voice said from behind the door. Sergio opened the door and he stepped in. 

“You wanted to see me?” he asked. His father, George Wild, turned around in his chair, running his fingers through his graying hair as he set the papers he was holding down.

“Yes I did.” George said looking up at Sergio through thin glasses. “I needed to speak with you about Lysander.” Sergio sighed.

“Father, I’ll talk to Lysander about his attitude, but this does not involve me.” he said before his father held a hand up.

“Let me speak.” George said firmly. Sergio shut his mouth and he frowned. Even as much as his father angered him, he knew better than to anger his father. “I believe that you should come to live with me.” he said. Sergio’s eyes flared and he frowned deeply, the air around him growing icy. “Now, don’t be like that. You need to curb your attitude. The fact that you prefer to stay away from your home and away from your place in this family is giving Lysander reason to speak against me. You should stay here with me.” George said.

“You know that’s not how this works, father.” Sergio said frowning deeply. “You left before I was born. You came into our lives when I was young and suddenly realized you ‘needed me’ and I was ‘important’. You couldn’t take me then and you won’t now.” George frowned and he sighed, taking his glasses off.

“I have my ways. You would have such an amazing life here-!”

“And leave my little brother?? My friends and parents??” Sergio snapped.

“It’s for your own good! The Demons are closing in! Here you would be safe and you would be in a more tolerable atmosphere.” George said frowning at Sergio.

“Because I’m so weak that I need protecting??” Sergio questioned turning away from his father.

“Don’t you dare turn your back on me!” George yelled standing.

“Oh, oh some father.” Sergio spat. “You sent money every other month and I only saw you when it was convenient for you! You broke my mother’s heart and all you can do is throw gold at us you bastard!” he yelled.

George’s palm came into contact with Sergio’s cheek with a smack, whipping Sergio’s head to the side. Sergio’s eyes were wide with shock, but George’s were burning with anger. Sergio looked up to his father with icy eyes after a moment. He stood up straight and he looked his father in the eye.

“Good day to you, your highness.” he said icily before he walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him with a click.


	5. Chapter 4

The anger of a child is unchained  
The anger of an adolescent is atomic  
The anger of an adult is calculated  
Yet there are those who scoff at the temper of others

No matter the reason  
No matter the qualm  
That which is most unhinged  
Beware the fury of a patient man

Sergio’s footsteps echoed through the empty hallways as he made his way back to the front door. He held his hand up to his cheek, letting his hand cool down until it soothed the sting on his reddened skin. He felt an anger build up in his heart, but he shoved it down. There was no reason to explode here, it would only make things worse. He paused hearing quick footsteps approaching him and he turned around. Mark walked up to Sergio, concern evident on his face.

“I could hear the yelling-...” he paused and frowned deeply seeing the reddened skin on Sergio’s cheek. “Did he hit you??” he questioned. Sergio sighed.

“I pissed him off I suppose.” he said shrugging it off. Mark sighed in exasperation and he ran his fingers through his hair. “You shouldn’t worry about it. He’s not exactly against violence.” Mark glared lightly at Sergio.

“Against his own son? He should be very against it.” he said coldly. Sergio frowned. “Look, I won’t press you about it. I know you don’t want me to get involved… but it’s not the first time.” Mark said looking to Sergio seriously. Sergio nodded in response.

“I’m sure it won’t happen again.” he said. Mark sighed and he frowned. “Just… it’s fine Mark.” Sergio said stepping past Mark as he walked to the front door. Mark frowned and he shook his head in exasperation.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sergio arrived at his mother’s house several minutes later, landing at the back door and pulling his wings in. He sighed and rubbed his still sore cheek; for an older man, his father could slap hard. He walked into the house, making his way to the kitchen to get an ice pack. When he opened the fridge he heard his mother walking down the stairs.

“Sergio?” his mother, Ruby, asked. “Are you up?” Sergio sighed in relief when he realized that she had only just woken up. A quick glance to the clock confirmed his theory once he saw that it was just after five in the morning.

“Yes, I’m up.” he said pulling out an ice pack and closing the freezer door. Ruby walked into the kitchen, tying her robe as she yawned. 

“What on earth are you doing up so…” she trailed as she looked up, spotting the redness on Sergio’s cheek. She frowned and walked over, reaching up to cup his cheek. Sergio let her. There was no use in hiding any injury from his mother. It was as if she had a radar for such things. “Sergio… what happened?” she asked. “Did you go see your father?” her voice lowered an octave and Sergio winced, nodding quietly. He knew he was likely going to get a stern talking to. He knew how she did not like him going to see the old man. Ruby stepped back and sighed heavily, running her fingers through her hair, her dark roots showing through the auburn dye she had in her hair.

“Mom… I’m sorry… he was blaming me for Lysander’s behavior, I had to talk to him.” Sergio said putting the ice pack to his cheek.

“And he hit you??” Ruby hissed in a whisper, whipping around to face her son with blazing eyes. “What in God’s name did you tell him??” Sergio frowned. “No, never mind.” Ruby said when Sergio opened his mouth to reply. She sat down heavily in one of the stools by the island in the kitchen, rubbing her temple lightly. “What did he have to say?” she asked quietly after several minutes, her voice much calmer.

“He said that I should stay with him.” Sergio replied quietly. Her face morphed to one of shock and Sergio quickly continued. “I turned him down, of course.” he said, hoping to calm her. “I wouldn’t stay with him, not after what he did to you.” he said cupping her cheek. Ruby sighed and leaned into the touch. She smiled and opened her arms to Sergio. Sergio accepted the hug and returned it, squeezing her lightly. She kissed his cheek and rubbed his back. 

“Your father may be a bastard, but at least he was able to give me a wonderful son.” she said pulling back from the hug to give him a watery smile. “Oh you’ve grown up so fast.” she said softly. Sergio smiled gently. “So strong and handsome, you don’t need me to fight your battles anymore.”

“I may be older now, but you’re still my mom; and I know you can kick anyone’s ass like the best of them.” Sergio chuckled. Ruby laughed and wiped her eyes quickly, pushing away any tears. Sergio smiled at that. Ruby sat back a bit and she sighed.

“Now, since I am still your mother, you get back to bed. You still have an hour before you have to get up, and I want you rested.” Ruby said patting his cheek. “I have to get ready for work.” Sergio chuckled and he nodded.

“Yes ma’am.” he said, with a slight tease in his voice. Ruby chuckled and watched as Sergio went up the stairs, ice pack in his hand. Ruby’s smile faded a bit when he was out of sight and she sighed, going to get her work laptop. She opened it and started writing an email. It was about time she faced the thorn in her side. It had been a long while, but she had to be an adult finally.


	6. Chapter 5

By the Angels above  
Indeed those have tried  
To plead for forgiveness  
Though not very fortified

Indeed there are some  
Who pass all the tests  
Though they do not know  
They are different from the rest

Milky eyes shot open, emanating an eerie glow as the white orbs stared up at the earthen ceiling of small bedroom. An elderly woman sat up, rubbing her temples as she cringed in discomfort.

“Something…” she breathed, her voice thick with a Scottish accent. “Something is coming.” She got out of her bed quickly, reaching for her walking stick; and old staff she had made out of oak wood, and she made her way out of her small cottage, the simple tunic she wore draped over her smaller frame. She lifted her chin and began making her way along the familiar path she traveled to the castle

When she arrived, she had calmed, and she walked up to the gate. A guard approached her and she held up her hand. 

“I am here to see the King.” her voice was even as she spoke, but her blank eyes held a sense of urgency. The guard quickly opened the gates, letting her in. The woman let out a soft clicking sound before continuing on. Mark greeted her at the entrance to the castle. 

“Lady Well.” he said bowing slightly. The woman, Lady Well, reached up and pat his shoulder. 

“You have grown.” she said slowly. “I sense an urgency in you, I assume you felt my warning.”

“Of course.” Mark said nodding, offering his arm. She ignored it and walked in. Mark was slightly surprised, but smiled. 

“Do not give me that look, I have not needed help before. Being blind changes nothing.” Lady Well said as she continued walking. Mark followed her.

“Of course.” Mark repeated walking with her. “I have informed the King of your arrival.” Lady Well nodded.

“Good. While I am patient, time is not.” she said evenly. Mark nodded seriously and he opened the large doors to the throne room. Lady Well sighed heavily. “Must he always have us meet in this large room? It throws me off.” she grumbled as she walked forward. 

“He is ostentatious.” Mark said quietly. He was then startled by a loud laugh from Lady Well.

“He is spoiled!” she said bluntly. Mark’s eyes widened slightly and he looked to the King, who raised an eyebrow. “And I know you can hear me, George.” George sighed.

“Come forward, Ilka.” he said. Lady Well came forward, stopping in front of the throne. “I heard you have news?” he asked.

“Yes.” Lady Well said. “The Demon Prince has risen.” she said. George frowned.

“We already know this…” he said. Lady Well held her hand up to stop his words.

“I am not finished.” she said, with an edge to her voice. George sat back silently. She took a breath and closed her eyes; when they opened her milky eyes were glowing brilliantly. The lights flickered in the throne room and then dimmed. When Lady Well spoke, her voice echoed throughout the room. “A heartbeat has started, but different than assumed. A danger once thought, cannot be consumed. A greater threat comes forth, though one unannounced. With eyes of rubies, and a history more pronounced.” her voice sounded of a thousand voices and yet only one, throughout the throne room. The lights glowed brightly again and Lady Well relaxed, holding her head. Mark went to her and held her steady. “I am fine.” she said. George sat back, his eyes wide.

“What does this mean?” he asked. “That the demon is not a threat?” Lady Well shook her head.

“No, the heir is most certainly a threat, but there is a greater one coming.” she said. “I cannot say more…” Mark nodded. 

“We understand, thank you.” he said.

“Yes, thank you. Mark will take you back home.” George said.

“I can walk myself, thank you.” Lady Well said before she turned and walked out. Mark nodded, a slight smile gracing his lips before he turned around to face George. The king sighed and he sank back into the throne, pressing his fingers to his temples as he tried to wane an oncoming headache. 

“What should we do?” Mark asked.

“We need to set up a defense. There is only so much time we have before the heir to the demons will make his move.” Mark nodded in response, bowing slightly before he turned to leave. George frowned and he thought for a moment. “That Charles…” he muttered under his breath as he shook his head. “What are you planning…?”


End file.
